


Performance

by crypticcatastrophe



Series: Overwatch One Shots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ballet, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hacking, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticcatastrophe/pseuds/crypticcatastrophe
Summary: It was not unusual to hear the muted sound of classical music coming from Widowmaker’s quarters in the Talon base. Sombra wants to find out why.Inspired by a random word generator.





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, this is something inspired by a random word generator (i got "performance") that i wrote a while back
> 
> it's not my best writing, but i thought i'd share

It was not unusual to hear the muted sound of classical music coming from Widowmaker’s quarters in the Talon base. In fact, it was an occurrence that was noticed almost every time she was alone in there.

The music-- the same music every time-- could be described as, in a word, dainty. Like that of music from a ballet. It was no surprise, really. It was well-known among the organisation that she had been a professional dancer back in her days as Amélie Lacroix, but no one was sure if she was still capable of feeling enough emotion to be able to express herself through dance, and so most members of Talon dismissed the music as her just listening or using it as background noise.

This was probably the case, but it was not like Sombra just to let these things go. She had to know everything, and she had to know everything for sure. So, she decided that today, when Amélie disappeared (as she so often did), that she would investigate herself.

Sombra had been thinking about this mystery for a while-- in fact, she’d been thinking about Amélie in general for a while. It seemed like the perfect day to look into it, since it was everyone’s day off and Sombra was bored. Then again, Sombra was always bored, anyway, and so she usually did do something of this sort on her days off. That’s why Reaper was so mad all the time.

She spent her day sitting in her room, playing around with her computer, casually hacking into secure government databases or whatever. No big deal. It was just her way of stalling, waiting for the main event of her day: the sound of Amélie’s heels clicking throughout the hallway, the subtle noises of a door opening and closing, and then, the melodies of Tchaikovsky, or something like that. (Sombra didn’t know much about composers or anything; she just called it classical.)

Finally, after what seemed like years, she finally heard the sounds she’d been waiting for. Now was the time. Sombra quickly tapped a few keys and hacked into the camera that was in Widowmaker’s quarters.

The screen flickered to the footage-- footage of Widowmaker, leaping and jumping and spinning around her quarters. Dancing. Dancing like she was still Amélie. Dancing like there was nothing to hold her back. She was loose, free. She obviously knew the dance by heart, and she danced it like it was her last performance of it.

Sombra usually wasn’t one to really soak in and appreciate the beauty of a sight, or a sound, or anything, but she gladly made an exception for this. Here she was, watching a highly wanted assassin dance like she had no care in the world. Like nothing bad had ever happened. Widowmaker was still Amélie in her dance.

Of course, Sombra only knew of Amélie what the databases told her, since she was so quiet about her past, but she could make assumptions. It seemed so right for Widowmaker’s body that it just had to be Amélie shining through.

And this…

This just made Sombra fall even more in love.

And so, being as impulsive as she normally was, she decided to go and compliment her on her unknowing performance.

Sombra reached towards the door to knock, but it opened before her fist met the metal surface. Amélie was there, towering over her. “I knew you were watching me,” she deadpanned as she motioned for her visitor to come in. “Any reason why?”

“How did you know that?”

Amélie shrugged. “I could feel it. I’m not angry, but why were you watching me?”

Sombra reached for the back of her neck to scratch it. “Uhh… curiosity?”

“Curiosity?”

Sombra hesitated for a second. “...Yes.”

Amélie sat down on her bed. “Very well then. I suppose you know my secret, then.” She patted the spot next to her.

Sombra cautiously walked over to sit down. “I suppose I do.”

There was silence, for a while, but it wasn’t awkward. It wasn’t unusual for the pair of them to share a comfortable silence.

It took a few minutes for Sombra to break the silence. “I thought…” She trailed off, trying to find the words. “I thought you were really good. It looked…” she paused again. “It looked effortless.”

Amélie smiled in response. That was another sight Sombra had never seen before. Another beautiful sight Sombra had never seen before.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Amélie’s soft speech. “Sombra?”

“Yeah, Amélie?”

Her gaze met Sombra’s eyes. “Since you know my secret, can I ask something about you?”

Sombra hesitated for a second, before finally coming to an answer. “Yeah.” She looked towards the door. “Yeah, ask away.”

Amélie paused for a moment. “What is your name?”

She reached over to Sombra’s cheek to redirect her gaze back to her eyes, which were wide open with curiosity.

Sombra kept her eyes focused on Amélie’s for a while, contemplating. She’d kept her name concealed for all these years, and she’d done it for a reason. But maybe it was time. Maybe it was time to let loose a little bit. And if she was going to give her name to anyone, Amélie would be the first on the list.

She eventually came to a decision. “My name…” she stuttered. This was harder than she thought it would be. After another interval of hesitation, she managed to speak again. “My name is Olivia Colomar.”

Amélie smiled again. “Olivia Colomar,” she purred. “What a lovely name.”

Olivia melted at the sound of Amélie’s warm purr uttering her name. That alone made exposing herself worth the risk.

And the following events made it even more worth it…


End file.
